


The Dress

by mmmuse



Series: Outtakes from The Garage [1]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmuse/pseuds/mmmuse
Summary: a ficlet from Nampara Garage, inspired by a certain dress that someone wore at the BAFTAs May 14, 2017. Image courtesy of theFar Far Awaysite. Unbetaed.





	The Dress

The pint of stout Ross had carried up to his loft to enjoy in front of the Cornwall U20s rugby match sat undrunk on the arm of his chair. Instead, the telly was muted as he paced the floor, brooding over the first disagreement he’d had with Demelza since they re-started their relationship.  

_“Are you certain about this?”_

_Demelza’s voice sounded tight with disappointment over the phone. God, he hated that. “I am,” Ross said. “By some miracle, we’ve managed not to wind up on the pages of the Sun or Daily Mail since we started seeing one another, sweetheart.”_

_“Don’t try to soften me up with endearments, Ross,” she cautioned. “I know you’ve an issue with publicity, but we both know word of our relationship will get out at some point. Why shouldn’t we be the ones to control it for once?”_

_“I don’t think this is the right time and place for it, Demelza.”_

_They’d returned from their weekend in Ireland over a month before, four days and nights that had been a revelation for them both. There were only two other souls who knew their secret, and they’d wanted to continue the magic of anonymity for as long as possible. They’d spent nearly every night together since, either at Nampara or Demelza’s flat. And despite how stimulating all of the stealthy, cloak and dagger maneuvers they’d employed, Ross knew he’d almost reached the point where the “getting to know you” hedge would lose its effectiveness. Demelza had begun to chafe under the secrecy.  And she was right: it was_ his _issue. But to announce it at some swanky gala just didn’t sit well with him._

 _At least not yet. Besides, his tuxedo was packed away in storage._ Excuses, excuses.

_There were several moments of silence on the other end of the line before he heard her sigh. “Alright.”_

_“Thank you, Demelza,” he said, relief flowing through his veins. “Do you want to try to get together after the gala?_

_Another beat of stillness. “I’ll meet you at your place, and text you when I’m on my way.”_

_“See you then.” He sighed as he hung up the phone. He really must get over this bullshit soon._

“Enough of this,” he castigated himself, shaking out from his funk. “It’s been two hours since you talked to her and there’s nothing you can do about it now. Just sit your arse down and watch the bloody match.” He stalked over to the chair, flomping into its downy embrace and gathered up his glass.

He was in the process of taking a sip when his phone’s text tone chimed. Not the one he had set up for her, of course, but one he’d designated for Dwight. He took a swig of porter, picked up the smartphone, turned it rightside up and looked at the screen.

And promptly sprayed it with the beer he’d had in his mouth.

_From: Dwight Enys_  
_To: Ross Poldark_  
_28/6/2017 17:02_

_WOW._

The glass crashed to the floor, sending rich, dark beer frothing across the area rug under Ross’s feet. “Dammit!” he barked, bobbling the phone in his hands and sending it skittering across the room. He bounded after it, his knees buckling as the stunning image of his new girlfriend filled the screen. He began to feel dizzy and realized it was because he’d been holding his breath.

She looked unbelievably beautiful in a sheer, floral evening gown sporting a plunging neckline revealing acres of alabaster skin and most of the full, perfect breasts that he’d stroked and tasted less than twenty four hours before. He’d heard of – and seen – dresses with plunging necklines before, but never like the one had she worn tonight. It, in turns, made him wish to tear it off of her, to feast on the creamy flesh revealed or wrap her in several layers of blankets. 

 _Is she out of her mind?!_ Ross thought to himself, racing to the en suite for towels. He mopped up the floor, snarling obscenities under his breath until he threw the sodden bath sheets at the hamper, missing by a mile. He kept at this until the initial burst of temper abated and reason returned, leaving him drained and ashamed. He was behaving like a misogynistic gorilla. Of course she wasn’t insane. She was a multifaceted woman who knew her own mind, one he'd been privileged to get to know better. He appreciated her wit, charm and sensuality. She had a perfect right to wear whatever the hell she wanted and didn’t need him or anyone else to tell her otherwise.

Ross sat back against the foot board and cradled his head in his hands. What really pissed him off was that she was there and he was here, smelling like a brewery and missing her all because he was afraid of the inevitable, unless he wished for them to slink around in the background for the rest of their lives.  

 _Enough was effing enough._ He picked up his phone, amazed it still functioned, and tapped out a text.

 _From: Ross Poldark_  
To: Demelza Carne  
28/6/2017 17:18

_Are you still looking for someone to escort you? I know of a gutless prat seeking redemption._

_From: Demelza Carne_  
_To: Ross Poldark_  
_28/6/2017 17:20_

_That depends. Is the gutless prat prepared to face the paps from now on?_

_From: Ross Poldark_  
_To: Demelza Carne_  
_28/6/2017 17:21_

_Yes. He thinks it’s far past time to tell the world how lucky he is to be seeing the most beautiful woman on the planet. Only one problem: his tux stinks of cedar and lavender. Think he could pass it off as a hip new cologne for men?_

_From: Demelza Carne_  
_To: Ross Poldark_  
_28/6/2017 17:22_

_His black suit with the slate grey waistcoat will be perfect. Cocktails in an hour._

_From: Ross Poldark_  
_To: Demelza Carne_  
_28/6/2017 17:22_

_He’s getting into the shower now. <3_

_From: Demelza Carne_  
_To: Ross Poldark_  
_28/6/2017 17:23_

_Tell him to hurry. <3_


End file.
